kirbys_dream_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald Blade
While playing the game, you will most likely have noticed that there are Chaos Emeralds in it. Those precious things allow you to unlock the (presumably) strongest weapon in the game, the “Master Emerald Blade”. It has very low requirements, compared to other weapons. The stats aren’t the best but trust me, the Attack Speed and Attack Damage are really high, allowing you to kill every single enemy in the game... not instantly but very efficiently. Even though this is a mostly overpowered weapon, you still need a high Defense to be able to survive a strong enemy’s attack. “Where are those Chaos Emeralds?”, you might ask now. Well, some of them are easy to find, some of them need a bit of search and some of them will require you to have good stats already. Luckily, I already own the “Master Emerald Blade” and I’m happy to tell you that I found all of the Emerald’s locations again. Hint: There is no fixed order to those Emeralds. Try to look for the ones which are closer to each other so you can acquire all of them quicker. Silver Chaos Emerald This one is probably the easiest to find. When you’re in “The Hang-Out”, walk over to the tree and press Return behind one of the tiles. (RIP Steve 2.0) Blue Chaos Emerald If you need to find the Blue one, go to “Lake Duck” (near Cappy Town) and walk into the Waterfall. Watch out for the “Rockey”s. You’re safe in the pond but they can still follow you to the Waterfall. (From “The Hang-Out”, go ⬆️, ⬆️, ⬆️, ⬆️, ➡️ to get to this map.) Light Blue Emerald (Yes, the word “Chaos” is missing.) Requires: Air Tank (can be obtained from a normal shop) Go further into the Waterfall and use the “Air Tank” to go underwater. Grab yourself the Light Blue Chaos Emerald which is located in the bottom-right of this map. Make sure you have a very high Defense or the enemies will kill you. Alternatively, you can grab yourself some Angel Wings from a normal shop for 500 stars per set. (From the “Blue Chaos Emerald” location, go ⬆️ (into the Waterfall), ↖️ (with “Air Tank”), ⬆️ to get to this map.) Yellow Chaos Emerald This one is easy as well. Just go behind the top-right tree in “Whispy Woods” and you’re good to go. (From “The Hang-Out”, go ⬆️, ⬆️, ⬅️, ↙️ to get to this map.) Red Chaos Emerald An easier Emerald. Go to Cappy Town and look behind the right statue. You can even see it peeking out of its hiding place. (From “The Hang-Out”, go ⬆️, ⬆️ to get to this map.) Purple Chaos Emerald The most distant one. It may take a few minutes to get to this place but at least there won’t be many enemies interrupting you. Once you arrive, grab the Emerald from the bottom right corner. (From “The Hang-Out”, go ⬆️, ⬆️, ⬆️, ⬆️, ⬆️, ⬆️ (onto the rock), ⬆️, ⬆️, ⬆️, ⬆️, ⬅️, ⬆️, ⬆️, ↗️, ➡️, ➡️, ➡️ to get to this map.) Green Chaos Emerald The hardest one to get. You have to kill this enemy to get the Emerald - the drop isn't even 100% guaranteed. I had 5723 Defense when I wrote this guide and the “Emerald Holder” was still able to kill me with about 5 hits. (From “The Hang-Out”, go ⬆️, ⬆️, ➡️, ➡️, ➡️, ⬇️, ➡️ to get to this map.) Master Emerald Blade Now that you’ve collected all 7 Emeralds you need (at least I hope you did), it’s time to claim your prize. Go ⬆️, ⬆️, ⬅️, ↙️, ⬅️, ⬆️ (into the cave), ⬆️ and you should see a room full of “Burnin’ Leo”s attacking you. Do you notice the non-animated tile to the left of the screen? That’s where you have to go. Don’t touch the other fire pillars or you’re going to die! This also counts for the tile below the warp you need to go. After that’s done, you should be in the final room. Warning: After unlocking a block, walk onto it immediately. Once you used a Chaos Emerald, it will disappear and you cannot get it back. If you happen to get locked out, walk to the left or right to warp yourself out of the room and reclaim the Chaos Emeralds you have lost. Stand in front of the green block and use the “Green Chaos Emerald”. It will dissolve and unlock a new pathway. For the second block, you need the “Silver Chaos Emerald”. Next up is the red block, which needs you to use the “Red Chaos Emerald”. The dark blue block wants the “Blue Chaos Emerald” from you. The weird-looking purple stone-like block gets unlocked with the “Purple Chaos Emerald”. I’d call this one a “Sky Block”. Anyway, use the “Light Blue Emerald” here. Last, but not least, is the “Yellow Chaos Emerald”. Once you arrive at the end, some “Emerald Guard”s await you but they don’t seem to be very threatening, though they respawn instantly once you kill them. This can get quite annoying. Simply step on the blade and press Return to pick it up. Don't forget to pick up the Master Emerald Key, too. It'll be useful later on in The Legendary Test. Quest complete! You can now walk North to return back to “The Hang-Out”. Category:Items Category:Weapons